As of this moment
by adriant
Summary: My first YnM stroy evr! review plz! flames accepted, i just wanna know! tell me if u want me to cont....


Untitled  
By: Switch Nicchols  
  
A black haired man sat on the edge of his bed. his hand brushed   
a few strands of his short hair that just fell into his violet  
eyes. He was thinking about something very important to his  
feelings.  
Sighing, he pursed his plush sugar kissed lips in thought,  
trying to grasp it, but to no avail, as the dark haired man of 26 stood up and took  
2 or 3 short steps towards the bedside table, where a recently framed picture  
sat, and picked it up with a his tanned hands, staring at it with his deep violet  
pools for eyes. In the picture, it had his friends, Young Hisoka, in the corner,  
almost cracking a smile, Watari, behind Tatsumi, with 009 on his shoulder, while  
Tatsumi cracked a stern but nice smile. Then a face, looking far different from the  
rest, his own.  
Tsuzuki's faint smile faded when he saw his happy-go-lucky look. It was only to ward  
of the reality of it all. A shield, of some sort, to cover up his past.  
The dark haired man's attention was stolen away when he heard the familiar, young  
voice call from the doorway.  
The door was closed, but he heard the voice through it clearly.  
"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki... are you in there?"  
Tsuzuki took a deep breath and let it out, a bit shuddery, but he put on his happiest  
voice.  
"Hisoka! Hai, come in!" Tsuzuki grinned, and prepared for the 16 year old to open the  
door.  
Hisoka entered, his blonde hair and green eyes brighter than ever, but not the look  
he was giving Tsuzuki...  
"Watari has news for you, Tsu-san... I just hope its not another one of his silly  
ideas," Hisoka rolled his emerald eyes and sighed while leaving the room, Tsuzuki  
placed the picture face down on the table top and followed him, still trying to grasp  
that one idea into his mind.  
  
"Ah, Tsuzuki-san! Hisoka got you, ne?" Watari grinned and handed Tsuzuki a doughnut.  
Tsuzuki glanced at the doughnut happily, but he wasn't in the mood for eating right  
now.   
"Eh, Sankyo, Watari-sama, erm, what was it you needed me for?" Tsuzuki pocketed  
the doughnut with pink sprinkles in his coat.  
"Oh, ne, not me, Tatsumi has another meeting..." Watari rolled his eyes, and 003 on  
his shoulder began to squawk noisily.  
"Oh, sankyo Watari..." Tsuzuki half smiled at Watari but then considered.  
"Wha...How come Hisoka didn't know about the meeting.... ?" Tsuzuki's soft but  
strong eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
"Oh, I'll remind him then Tsuzuki, head down to the meeting room...Saa..."  
Watari cooed slightly at 003 and patted the snowy feathers on top of the owl-like  
creatures head. Then as a sign for Tsuzuki to leave, The blond bespectacled  
man waved at the taller violet eyed man.  
Tsuzuki took the hint lightly and headed down the narrow hallway.  
Watari watched him head down the hall, knowing something was  
odd about their conversation, but grinning expectedly as he   
saw Tsuzuki reach into his pocket and pulled out the doughnut  
thoughtfully, then chomping it down distractedly, as he ascended.  
The blond man's attention was pulled away from the hall, feeling   
a slight tap on his right shoulder, and spinning to meet the emerald gaze of Hisoka Kurosawa.  
"Meeting? Ne, Watari, what were you suppossed to tell Tsu-san?" Hisoka mimicked Tsuzuki by furrowing his blond eyebrows.  
"nothing important..." Watari would've gotten away with it if he hadn't bitten his  
plush lower lip guiltily.  
"Watari....? Haa!...Tsuzuki........He isn't.....is he...?!" Hisoka's usual scowlish look had been transformed into a look of worry, as the blond man in glasses nodded slightly, not making eye contact with the 16 year old infront of him.  
"Shh...Shh... Tatsumi'll take care of it..don't worry... I couldn't handle it..heh"  
Watari glanced around with his icy blue eyes making sure nobody would hear their private conversation.  
"I hope Tatsumi-Sensei knows how to cheer people up..." Hisoka plopped onto a nearby chair rubbing his slightly sweaty temples.  
Watari hugged his arms and shuddered as if a cold wind had caught him by surprise.  
"Are you alright?" Hisoka glanced at Watari fromt he corner of his eye.  
"Just...don't say Sensei...It freaks me out...Reminds me of Mu- .... you know who,"  
  
"Ahh, Tsuzuki... you seem depressed!" Tatsumi spun around in his leather chair to face the sad expression Tsuzuki currently wore.  
"Must be up for an assignment!!" Tatsumi grinned greedily.  
"More work, more money!"  
Tsuzuki sighed and continued to be distractedly fascinated by the edge of Tatsumi's desk.  
"Right, Kyoto, highschool, demon-man-freak-thing is there. I think. So, go undercover, and take... Hisoka with you..." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses excitedly.  
"How much...." Tsuzuki grinned, half-heartedly.  
"Uhmmm....uhmmm....four hundr..... 3 hundred!" The brown haired man stretched while running his tanned hands through his own silky chocolate hair, and considered Tsuzuki's dissapointed look. Tatsumi wasn't called Sensei for nothing! He was an awesome business man, but even greater at negotiating, a mind full of intelligence, known to cheat others, but not get that favor returned.  
"Ahh, 10 percent of your wages Tsuzuki, don't back down!"Tatsumi offered,(though Tsuzuki wasn't quick to think and didn't realize 10 percent was actually $160)  
"Alright..."Tsuzuki nodded and got briefed about this assignment, then headed out the door.  
"Aah, Tsuzuki, just heading to Tatsumi's office...! Seeya around!" Watari quickly avoided any further coversation with the violet eyed man by walking into the office and shutting the door behind himself.  
'what about the meeting...?' Tsuzuki shrugged and walked towards Hisoka's office.  
  
"You were suppossed to tell him." Tatsumi had his chocolate eyes shut, and he was holding his glasses with his right hand, and his other was on his throbbing forehead.  
Watari stared blankly, zoning out on Tatsumi's black tie.  
"I couldn't..." Watari blinked and looked at Tatsumi, who was now staring at him, Watari was taken aback by the un-glare he was recieving.  
Actually, The blond man was now quite curious as to why Tatsumi was turning red.  
Not in anger,for once. He was embarassed.  
"You-!" Watari slammed both of his pale-not-frail hands onto the desktop.  
Now HE was angry!  
Glasses ignored as they slid further down his small upturned nose, Watari spoke through his teeth at Tatsumi.  
"YOU-DIDN'T-TELL-HIM-EITHER!?"   
Tatsumi cowered in his black leather chair.  
"I-I...I just couldn't...!" Tatsumi sighed and put his glasses back on, as Watari retreated, obviously realizing, he too, did not break the bad news to Tsuzuki. Or so Tatsumi thought.  
"Hah, see. Im not the only one." Tatsumi pointed at Watari's guilty figure accusingly.  
Watari wasn't quick enough to reply, and was cut off but Tatsumi's hysterical laughs.  
"Haa...Tatsumi, you're always one to make big deals out of things..." Watari placed his left hand on his forehead, suddenly feeling stressed, while Tatsumi's short halted laughs stopped abruptly.  
"Anyways, I sent him on an assignment...He'll accompany Hisoka on this one.... considering it was originally ment for Hisoka himself. It'll give us time to get the test results back..." Tatsumi adjusted his wire-frammed spectacles arrogantly, while smirking at Watari's stressed figure.  
"I just don't know if we can keep on buying time....we may run out of money that way..."  
Watari remarked sarcastically while sending a stinging glare at the younger bespectacled man.  
"Nonsense. Money is everything, we'll never run out." Tatsumi replied while cupping his hands over a mug of hot chocolate, and sipping it slightly.  
  
A few more steps and he could see around the corner.  
The voices he heard were hushed when the silver haired man accidentally snapped a twig, which was broken in two under his left foot.  
Muraki silently cursed himself but as the voices returned, he pressed his back up against the brick wall.  
The silver eyed doctor/serial killer furrowed his soft and light eyebrows slightly and cocked his head to the side to hear them better.  
Apparently, muffled voices wasn't enough for Muraki.  
He had to get closer, even if it meant giving his position away.  
The stubborn doctor adjusted his glasses and knelt down to all fours, listening intently to the now identified, male voices.  
Muraki could hear better now, now able to make out most of the words the two were saying.  
"Storm the place? STORM the place? Are you nuts- they'll overthrow us completely. We need a plan."the voice seemed quite peeved at the other.  
"Does it look like we have the time to think...? Its a last resort." Muraki peeked around the corner, to see 


End file.
